Till the end of time
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Garden gives Seifer another chance,Quistis is pregnant,Rinoa is losing her mind, Squall is losing his memories,Selphie and Irvine are having relationship problems and Zell has realized that hate isn't the only feeling he holds for Seifer.Expect KH charas


Till the end of time

Yuuzai and Muzai

Came up as a random idea because we don't have a FFVIII fic up yet

Garden gives Seifer another chance, Quistis is pregnant, Rinoa is slowly losing her mind,Squall is losing his memories, Selphie and Irvine are having relationship problems and Zell has realized that hate isn't the only feeling he holds for Seifer. Expect appearance of some Kh characters

Warnings

Rinoa...Sorry, anti Rin fans we like her…your just going to have to console yourselves with the fact Seifer and Squall had a delicious Yaoi past…mmmm smutty

Quisty is pregnant

Irvy is afraid of babies….

Seifer will fuck Zell in some later chapter….there is no probably…. There will be Seed action...sorry bad pun Moreover, Seifer will have a freakish knit hat in the winter and Selphie biological clock is ticking

BTW we do have an affinity for KH so keep an eye out for random characters…..maybe

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Men and a Baby Shower. 

Squall lifted the glass to his lips and drained it of the remaining liquid. Setting it on the table, he wished for something to happen, anything to happen; if only it would free him of his current obligation. The teachers and students of Garden were assembled for a special function, thankfully it was nothing that required dress uniform, otherwise that would make the entire ordeal unbearable. The Trepes had thrown the impromptu shower for Quistis. Surprisingly the fan club finding that the instructor was pregnant was not a complete disaster. They took the news very well and were happy for their idol. Unfortunately, Squall was not as comfortable as everyone at the party was.

Was it to much to hope for a T-Rexaur to escape the Training Center and go on a rampage through the Garden? A quick glance at his silent communicator confirmed his fears. Apparently it was. As a peppy junior classmen refilled his glass, he resisted the urge to sigh. Beside him at the table, Zell picked through the pasta salad on his plate.

"Well, this isn't so bad." he remarked casually shoving the shells across the infant themed plate. As if spurred by his words the majority of the room's population squealed at a ridiculously hideous pink baby dress. The garden commander and headmaster turned to his subordinate an Instructor Dincht for a reappraisal of his statement. Smiling sheepishly the tattooed blond shoveled a forkful of the salad into his mouth. Suddenly Instructor Kinneas appeared barely saving the martial artist from a forced retraction of his words. He weaved through the pack and settled down beside Zell.

Kinneas too wore a look of exasperation as well as some festive adornments. Instead of placing, the ribbons on the mother to be the assembled throng had begun placing them on his person or rather his hat. It looked like a Beach Plug that had attempted to mate with a pile of rainbow pastel spaghetti. That in itself wasn't the worst part, but the spiraled, sparkling curled ends that trailed and merged with his hair was.

"Quisty says we can bail after gifts"

The three men shared a grateful smile at very the idea of escape.

"But" the cowboy continued, "We've got to go up there".

Zell looked towards the front of the room and shuddered.

"Do we have to…being the center of attention is the last thing I really want"

"Yeah ...we're friends of the mother to be after all...to tell the truth I didn't think I'd make it through the baby bingo" Irvine removed his hat and held it over his heart.

Zell nodded in reply.

"You know I still find it hard to believe Squall won that."

Their commander fixed them with a glare but marched away heading for the gift table. Chuckling at each other the remaining two followed the commander.

"Lead on sir," Zell whispered loudly "Your troops are right behind you."

Irvine chuckled before adding "True, where you go we'll follow, even into a fiends nest."

The vicinity of the gift table was filled cheerful, bubbly giggling women; there were a few men there as well, though probably not of their own volition.

Squall encountered Selphie operating the table as proficiently as she controlled the past year's Garden Festival.

"Hey!" she squealed, rifling through the packages she drew up the present from him. She shoved it into his hands.

"Here ya go!"

Eying the pastel paper and sparkly ribbon, wrapped with skill and efficiency, his stomach dropped.

Of course, he would have to present his gift.

Shuffling forward he caught an encouraging smile from Rinoa.

The image lightened his heart as he trudged over to the guest of honor.

Quistis grinned at his approach, and the hoard of Trepes parted.

Although, he had been getting better at dealing with people, he still had a ways to go.

Pausing before his former instructor, subordinate and friend Squall presented her with the box. Her smile spread as she accepted it from him, and he blearily remembered to congratulate her. The group tittered and strained to see as the mother to be drew the ribbons from the box.No sooner had they touched the table, Selphie claimed them and attached them to Irvine's hat. The wrapping fell to delicately trimmed nails and Quistis pulled open the box. Inside the cardboard under all the pastel gift paper lay the oddly shaped yet infinitely recognizable object known as a mobile.

It was a neutral light green with rainbow stripe and strings. From it various appendages hung little cloth moogles, moombas, pupus and chocobos. To the assembled party it was a wonderful gift but to Quistis it was a sign of change. Setting the box to the side, she opened her arms to the young man. Shyly, he stepped forward to receive a grateful hug from the mother to be.

Quistis smiled and whispered back.

"Thank you"

"How sweet" cooed a nearby girl, and the moment ended.

Quickly Squall retreated to the other side of the gift table, the sheer size serving as an excellent barrier. Rinoa squeezed his hand and then resumed her post, handing Irvine his gift.

The Galbadian cowboy swaggered toward the blonde woman and dropped to one knee before her. Always the gentleman, he took her hands in his own.

"Ah fair Quistis always the sensible and responsible big sister, I have no doubt she'll be an excellent mother."

With that said, he presented his gift to her. It was a voluminous baby blanket, covered in chocobos. Throwing the cute swaddling cloth about her shoulders, he pulled the hat from his head. Leaning forward he dropped the ribboned mass on hers before kissing her soundly. Quistis righted the hat before tugging shamelessly on his ponytail.

"Thank you for the thoughtful, although large gift."

"You know" he replied shrugging helplessly "New mommies need all the help they can get."

As Irvine stepped back out of the way, Zell appeared. His arms were loaded with barely disconcernable objects. Setting down the haphazard pile, he winked at Quistis. The cascading mass consisted of several well read books, dog-eared corners bookmarks and all.

"Here are a buncha books Ma swears by." He started gesturing to the pile.

"And you always have my help, when the baby comes; I've had plenty of practice."

"Thank you Zell, and thank your mother as well..."

Quistis hesitated as a Trepe moved to settle the ungainly pile elsewhere, a tin of nuts fell from somewhere in the jumble of books.

"Wha..." Quistis began before Zell stopped her.

"Oh yeah, Ma says nuts are good for a healthy snack and they're easy to keep down...don't forget to look at the morning sickness remedies, Ma thinks you're due pretty soon."

The instructor smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Zell."

He grinned broadly and rubbed his nose as the Trepes fawned over the proceedings.

From the table Irvine chuckled.

"Hate being the center of attention huh?"

The blonde combat instructor opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance.

"Move it Dincht, there are other people with gifts."

To the surprise of the entire party, in the cafeteria doorway stood Seifer Almasy. Striding into the room past the concerned groupies and close friends, he made his way to the head table. Shoving Zell to the side, he looked down to the unconcerned Quistis. Ever the advocate for letting the past go she smiled at him.

"Hello Seifer good of you to come."

The senior staff looked to each other behind the cupid like decorations.

"I didn't know he even got an invitation."

Squall turned to Selphie who shrugged helplessly.

"Quistis made the list, but I didn't think he was going to show up"

"Yeah well, I did got a problem?"

The young woman smile brightly but deigned to reply.

Squall had made it perfectly clear that bygones were to be bygones and everyone would be judged on there actions here and now.It didn't help that Mr. Almasy had been skipping her classes. She'd speak with him later; it was Quisty's big day after all.

Turning back to Quistis, Seifer fished in his pocket and retrieved a gift. Wrapped hastily in newspaper, his present turned out to be a crumpled stack of paper and a handful of Triad Cards.

"What's this?" she asked, hands poised over the crinkly sheets.

"You can have it, I don't need it anymore."

Picking up the papers, Quistis slowly smoothed out the creases of the first sheet to find her own name neatly scrawled in every line.

"You got yourself your own pages," muttered Seifer "One of the few to manage that. Congrats."

Folding the paper and the cards, she thanked him.

"Oh yeah almost forgot."

Putting his fingers to his lips, the gunblader whistled. Under the gift table Rinoa's dog, Angelo, lifted his head. Selphie chuckled as Rin chided him.

"Not you silly..."

Into the large room bounded the red orange figure of a baby moomba. The bright-eyed critter slid to a stop before Almasy and blinked up at the crowd. Lifting it by its ruff the man offered it to his teacher.

"Its name is Cinnamon or something like that."

Opening her arms Quistis carefully accepted the squirmy bundle. Claiming a comfy spot in her lap, the small furry creature chirped "Hi" before bundling into the blanket wound about her. The Trepes and assembled women awed. Zell made a break for the door, Irvy followed, deeming it the best possible course of action. Squall watched them go; Rin kissed him on the cheek before shooing him out.

"Go pretend you have paper work or something… and make sure you get some cake."

Snagging a plate with a chunk of cake, Squall encountered Seifer on his way out.

"Surprised to see you" greeted Almasy paper plates in hand.

"What does that mean?" asked the commander.

"Oh nothing..."

The pair pushed opened the cafeteria doors and escaped into freedom. Against the wall, Irvine waved to the duo as they stepped.

"Where is your fan club?" remarked the hyperactive blonde sitting on the railing.

Almasy spared him a look.

"They've got lives unlike some people."

Zell jumped down unwilling to let his student's arrogance slide, but found himself distracted.

"Ooh cake."

Offering him a piece, Squall made his way towards the elevator.

"Whacha up to?" asked Zell through a mouthful of cake.

I'm going back to my office, to go over the new candidates…"

"Garden needs new blood, huh?" inquired Irvine.

"Something like that…" muttered Squall.

"Obviously the old can't cut it." teased Seifer.

"Wha-!" Zell's outburst was cut short as he inhaled a piece of the cake and went down sputtering. Irvine regarded the flailing young man before looking to Squall and chucking.

"I'd call that instructor abuse"

The plate fell from his helpless fingers.

"Almasy..."

"Yeah yeah I know detention." The man growled

Irvine pounded on Zell's back.

"No," Squall corrected him "We need to talk."

The martial artist turned instructor started turning blue.

"About what?!"

Collapsing to the floor, hands at his throat Zell passed away.

"Your future here at Balamb Garden…"

Irvine rifled in his pocket for a Phoenix down.

Mulling over the implied threat, Seifer relented, for once.

Light blue glow washed over the body of the late instructor Zell Eben Dincht.

"Fine, but first I got a delivery to make…"

Zell sat up blinking slowly.

"So, What I miss?"

Irvine resisted the urge to laugh and patted his head good-naturedly.

Squall sighed and followed Seifer down the hall, thankful that he wouldn't have to attend a funeral the in near future.

He had had his fill of formal occasions for a while.


End file.
